Love bug
by sparkly Vampire gal
Summary: one Eastenders girl has the love bug but who is the lucky boy bad summary this is my 1st fafnic ending now up
1. you have the lovebug

love bug 

i do not own eastenders 

chapter1 -

Peter-hiya babe(kisses lauren)

lauren-hiya (kisses back)

_lucy walks in_

Lucy-hi(walks right by and straight up the stairs to her room)

lauren-whats with her

peter-duno shes been like that for 3 or 4 days now

lauren-ill go find out

_lauren goes upstairs_

lauren-luce can i come in(knocks on door)

lucy-fine

lauren-whats up with you ,your acting strange

lucy-i dont know what your talking about

_jane enters_

Jane-lucy dont stay up late you have to get some sleep and you have to eat you havent sleept or eaten in a week

_jane leaves_

lauren-why have you not been sleeping or eating

lucy-i dont know mabey im coming down with somthing my stomache is tied in knots my heart feels light and i cant concentrate

lauren-Omg!

lucy-what

lauren-you've got the love bug

lucy-have i?

lauren -oh yeah you've got it bad

_peter comes up_

peter-lauren are you coming ,the movie starts in 15 minutes

lauren-ill be down in a minute

_peter goes down stairs_

lauren-so who is it?

lucy-whos who

lauren-who do you love?

lucy-i think its Jay

lauren-how

lucy -well i get butterflys when i see him

lauren-ah young love

_the girls hug_

**this chapter was basic fluff,i promise the next one is better expect it out next week.**

**please R&R all opions count.**


	2. love is a 4 letter word

chapter2-

_on the phone_

lucy-hiya jay i want to buy you dinner tonight the arjii bagjii

jay-great ill pick you up at around 6.30am

at the arjii bagjii

jay-soo what do you want to order

lucy-um chicken tikia masala

jay-ok 2chicken tikia masalas and two orange juices

waiter-right away(writes in pad and wa;lks away)

Lucy- so what did you do today

jay-thought about you

lucy-what about me

jay-how insanely hot you are

lucy-oh(giggling)

_lucy leans in or a kiss and jay kisses back passiontly_

lucy-i love

jay-i love you to

(kisses)

Lucy-Lets go

jay-where?

lucy-my place of course(run of together)

**ok this is a shorter i want to dedacate it to my favee writers Miss Galxo and Eastendergirl5**


	3. oh baby

**chapter 3 -**

Lucy-(turns to jay)Morning babe

Jay-morning,did you sleep ok?

Lucy-i slept fine knowing my faithfull knight in shining armor was asleep beside me ,ready to fight of the ghosties(kisses jay)

(6 weeks later)

lucy and lauren are at the cafe gossiping about jay and peter

Lauren-so how was your date

Lucy-Hm yeah good

Lauren-did you get lucky

Lucy-yeah that turned out to be a bad thing

lauren-Why is he bad in bed

lucy-no of course not

lauren-omg! did he force you!(wispered worridly)

lucy-what no!how could you say that !!

lauren-Then what was wrong

Lucy-nothing forgett it

_Lucy ran out the cafe and towards the tube but lauren cought up with her_

lauren-Lucy wait !tell me this instance or il ask jay!

Lucy-wait ill tell you

lauren-well

lucy-its um...well...i ,i ,i think i may be pregnant

lauren-think!you need to knew,take a test!now!

_lauren drags lucy to the chemist_

lucy-ive got no money

lauren-that should cover it(passes lucy a tenner)

lucy-thanks,now all we have to do is find the test that promises the most acruate results

lauren-ok what about baby test 07 only £3 its says 99.% accurate(passes a test to lucy)

lucy- i dont trust a test that is that cheap what about this one ...Clear blue ,the only thing it cant tell you is if it a boy or a girl! £7.50

lauren-ok get that one

lucy-ok

_back at the beals lucy and lauren are locked in the bathroom_

lucy and lauren- 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..0

lucy-this is it

_lucy stares down at the test in her hands and begans to cry at the result(preganant 4to6weeks)_

**clifanger ... **


	4. dont tell me lies

**chapter 4 -**

**ok so i left chapter 3 at a cliffhanger so here is follow up deicated to my bezzie mate Sally jane west(also sis)and my favee writers miss galxo and Eastendersgirl5.**

Lauren-Omg lucy what are you gonna do

Lucy-well...i dont no laur but i do know i need your help

Lauren-yeh course ill help but what will you tell jay

_sence changes and we see jay and peter on the swings_

Peter-how are things with you and my sister

Jay-they were going fine untill a week ago

peter-what happened

jay-i dunno mate shes just starting to ingnoring me and when she talks to me she seems a little off,i dont know what to do mate i really like her

peter-ok mate ill go talk to her

jay-cheers pal

_back at the beals peter walks into lucys room seconds after lauren had convinced lucy to stop crying and make a doctors appoinment_

peter-look lucys can i talk to you

lucy-course

peter-in privet

lucy-oh anything yuo have to say you can say it in front of Lauren

lauren-its ok ill go

lucy-no stay

lauren-ok

peter-jay says you've been of with him whats up

lucy-i dont know what your talking about

peter-dont be funny luce its a straight fowrad quieston

lucy-and that is my answer

lauren-actullaly

_lucy shot lauren am warning glance _

Lauren-it dont matter

Lucy-i gotto go

_lucy ran off into the cafe_

_20 minutes later lucy is still in the cafe when peter comes in and sits down beside her_

Peter-i know

lucy-what?

peter-me and you both know what im talking about ,so how far gone are you

Lucy-im gonna kill lauren

peter-dont blame her i forced her,how far gone are you

lucy-4weeks

peter-oh luce you have to tell jay

_the siblings hug then peters walks out_

**OK SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 ,WILL LUCY TELL JAY,HOW WILL HE REACATE PLEASE R%R CHAPTER 5 UP SOON**


	5. hostage crisis

**CHAPTER 5 -**

ok heres what to expect in upcoming chapters

.the truth

. a hostage crisis

. a shock revalation

_on the phone_

jay-hiya honey whats up

lucy-we need to talk meet me by the swings in 5 minutes

jay-ok

_hang up_

_5minutes later lucy is waiting by the swings full of nerves and jay arrives he walks over and he kisses her ut she pulls away_

Jay-look luce i know what you want to say

lucy-you do

jay-yeh but before you say it i want to say dont do it i love you to much i dont want us to brake up

lucy- oh jay , why would i brake up with you i cant raise a child on my own

jay-a what,your pregnant

lucy-im so sorry jay i thought you knew

jay-and you wanna keep it

lucy-i think so

jay-well ill support you

lucy-great

jay-you know i love you

lucey-i love you 2

..

_later on lucy ,jay laure and peter are in the cafe when the lights turn off and 3 masked stranger charge in _

stranger1- give me the money

stranger2-take me to the safe

_muffled voices as the pepol in the cafe start to scream_

_a bullet fiers and lucy faints...._

**will lucy and the baby be ok look out or chapter 6 soon**


	6. secrets and suspence

**CHAPTER 6 -**

**Chapter 5 saw customrs from the cafe taken hostage and lucy faints.**

**Here is to lotchix,preston101 ,miss galxo and eastendersgirl5.**

_Jay and peter and lauren crowd round lauren,Ian and jane were by the counter dealing with the strangers and hadent noticed lucy colapse._

_Peter felt or lucys pulse._

peter-her pulse is slow

jay-You Idiots why did you have to fire that fuckin gun,thats my girlriend and shes pregnant you invisals why i otta

_Jay looks around at the suprised faces ,he picks up a chair and tosses it towards the stranger holding the gun_

_Stranger-_sorry man ,i did nt relise

jay-you didnt relise that isnt good enough ,shes blidy pregnant if she loses this baby ill murder you

Ian-shes what!!!!!

_Ian makes his way across the room to jay and lucy,untill the stranger pulled him back_

_lucy started fitting_

jay-call an ambulance someone

_dott calls an ambulance_

lauren who had been in the tolites came and wispered to peter

peter-what!

**will lucy live and what is laurens secret ,chapter 7 out next week!**


	7. shock secret reviewed

**CHAPTER 7 -**

**thanks or the reviews miss galxo and eastendersgirl5!!! also to my tv .also in a review there has been confusion lauren didnt know they were held hostage when they were in the tolites ok.**

_it was 15 minutes after dot had called 999 and police had arrived and knocked the door down and handcufed the strangers they pulled of there masked and there true identidy was revelved it was billie jackson,kylie and connor!!!._

_The paramedics took lucy to walford genrel and treated her for shock then they noticed a bullet wound ._

dr chive-miss beal im afraid when the gun went off the bullet skimed by you causing an infecsous scrape witch we will treat with a dressing.

lucy-ok

pc connor-hello can i please have a word with mr peter beal and jay brown to shed some light on the inccident

_jay and peter left the room and followed to policemen ,lauren came in to talk to lucy_

lucy-whats up you look like your carrying the burden of a secret

lauren-its nothing

lucy-lauren do not try and lie ive known you for ages

lauren-lucy i really am not ready tell anyone else just yet but when i am you will next to know

lucy-what do you mean next who else knows

lauren-peter

lucy-ok then if you dont tell me know ill ask peter and belive me ill get the truth out of him.

_lauren hesitates for a minute then gives a big sigh_

lauren-im pregnant

lucy-thats great

_laurens takes a breath and says_

lauren-i guesse

lucy-peter must be so happy

lauren-thats just the thing hes not the father

lucy-then who is its

lauren-a man ,i dont know his name ,he abused me...

**oh cliffhanger,the next chapter may take a while as i have wrighters block pleaseR&R**


	8. the night the led to the current problem

**CHAPTER 8 -**

**thanks for the reviews miss galxo and eastendersgirl5!!! also to my tv .**

3weeks later lucy was home and lauren was freating over the baby as was peter who had brooken up with lauren after over hearing the truth about the identiny of the father was actullay Fatboy.

_(on the telephone)_

lauren-hey its lauren branning

fatboy-oh hey babygal whats up

lauren-im,um,im pregnat

fatboy-oh um is it mine

lauren-duh,i havent slept with anyone else not tom,not connor not peter not any of my exes

an hour

fatboy-oh ok bye

_the line gose dead_

_*flashback*_

lauren-why are called fatboy i think you are disheee

fatboy-arent you going out with peter

lauren-hes a jerk afraid of what s facing him in the face

fatboy-soo,what am i

lauren-sexy,sweet and gorgeous]

_lauren kissed fatboy heard on the lips and and pulled him into bed undressing him and licking his bear skin _

fatboy-you are fucking amazing

lauren-you arent have bad your self

fatboy-wait we need to go buy some protection

lauren-forgett the protection im sure im stero

_*end flash back*_

abi-lauren mums taken us to get pizza letz go

lauren-coming

_as lauren walks down stairs and out the door she feels a slight pain but choses to ignore it_

_and hour later lauren collapses in pain and is bleeding_

**update in the next 2 weeks so look out for chapter 9out of 14**


	9. all hope gone

**CHAPTER 9-**

_disclaimer -i dont own anythink_

**update in the next 2 weeks so look out for chapter 10out of 10 ive got serious writers block and have trouble getting any ideas what so ever please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

lucy is on the bus going to see lauren when her baby kicks this experince reminds her when her and jay went all the way .

_*flash back*_

jay-so do you really love me

lucy-yeah do you really love me

jay-course i do

Jay presses his lips against lucys with pashion and moves his hands up and down around her hips then he stopped very suddenly

lucy-dont stop

jay-we cant your only 15 and theres no um no condoms

lucy- i know you want it

jay-well ... um

lucy-excuses excuses excuses your wasting valuable making love time

jay-ok babe

jay picked up the pase where he left of he licked her neck and slapped her bum finally the clothes lay on the floor and naked teens lay on the bed

*end flashback*

The bus stopped outside walford genrel and lucy got of and ran inside looking at the sings

Lucy-ward 6 great

lucy knocks on the ward door and comes in

lucy-on laur im sorry to hear about the misscarge its gonna be ok

lauren-oh lucy that is so sweet but really im ok with it i couldnt really have been a single mother at 15 any way so no harm done

lucy could see lauren was lying as she had tears in her eyes

lucy-lauren it really will be ok

lauren-i said its all ok

lucy-lauren i have known you since we were 9 and i know when you lie so please just pour it all out

lauren-well i figured i could have the baby move away and just come back after mabey 3years i would change my name and get peter to fall in love with a single hott mum

_lauren was begaining to cry _

lucy-lauren thats horrid why dont just talk to him at least you have a chance of getting back together

lauren -what do you mean

lucy-jay left me for a super model in london

_know it was lucys turn to cry ,_

lucy-its my 20 week scan tomorrow can you come

lauren-yeah ok

_the girls hugged_

**sorry this chapter kind of sucked!**


	10. im having a babyread and find out

**CHAPTER 10 **

**ok so this is the 20week scan of lucy and pregnancy.i will be needing name ideas so just tell me the ideas via review.**

_it is march the 14th and the 20th week of lucys pregnancy,and lauren is taken her to the clinic._

lucy-geez why dose it take this long to wait how long have before its my turn,how long have we been here

lauren-3minutes and its only 12oclock your aponintment is at 12.10

lucy-arrrrrrrrr this is mega boring

_15 minutes later a nurse called lucys name_

nurse-ok miss beal how are you feeling today

lucy-great just great

nurse-ok then ill began the sonagram

lucy-whatever just get on with it

_as the nurse rupped the gel on lucys fat stomache a pitcure apeared_

nurse-would you like to know the sex

lauren-hell yeah...,sorry your call

lucy-yes

the nurse peeped at her clip board just to be sure

nurse-your having a Girl congratulations

lauren-wow

lucy-a daughter my own daughter a mini me

_lucy began to cry_

nurse-every thing is ok but the baby is growing to fast and will need to be delivered by C-section at the 36th week one month early

lucy-wont that stand in the way of her living

nurse-well i cant lie there is a 15% of death but we have the latested incubater equitment and great doctors

lucy-and i have no choice

nurse-well yea that or breake your vagina giving birth ,or a drug will give you a miscarrige

lucy-ok ok ill have the c-section

_the girls went to thecafe after the appointment to tell jane the news._

**sorry this chapter kind of sucked!**


	11. making up kicking and kissing

**CHAPTER 10 **

**I am moving this story to the 28th week sorry if its to fast.i will be needing name ideas so just tell me the ideas via review.**

_lucy is now 28weeks or 6months she is very big and pregnant now_

Lucy-lauren do you like the name belle?

lauren-lucy to be honest no ,it sounds to old but in the end its your choice

lucy-well...actullaly you do have a say because i want you to be...godmother!

lauren-omg ! are you serious luce id love to!

_the girls share a hug and the door bell sounds_

_lucys huffs lazily and tries to get up_

lauren-sit down,ill go.

_lauren trudged to the door wondering who it was Ian,jane and peter had keys _

_but when she opened the door she saw..._

_Jay-hye luce in_

_jay leaned casually against the door frame with a grin on his face and a plastic bag in his hand ,started to walk inside_

lauren-yes she is but she dosent want to see you

_lauren bloked the door_

jay-yeh but laur you dont understand why i...

lucy-who is it

lauren-its no one

_lucy had f eeling lauren was hiding someone so she huffed and pulled her self up and walked to the door _

_lucy-(sighed in shock)_

_jay-i was ..._

_lauren-just leaving_

_lucy-what are you doing here you are the one that ended it_

_jay-well i was stupid and im so sorry ,and i relised now it was to late that i do love you_

_lauren-well your right its to late_

_lucy-lauren can you give us some privecy_

_lauren-whatever he just mess ya around ...o well see ya_

_lauren left and lucy invited jay inside,_

jay-like i said i was stupid

lucy-yeh you were but i love you to to much

_then they kissed_

jay-omg i forgot you were pregnant how are you two

lucy- well we are just great

jay-i dont supose you know if its a boy or a girl

lucy-its a girl

jay-oh man,peter one the bet

lucy-you had a bet

jay-yeh

lucy-so i was thinking about geting a place of my own

jay-really ...oh wait i have my own appartment it has 2 bedrooms a bathroom with a bath and shower its very spacey ,move in with me

lucy -yeh thats a great idea

_so lucy agreed to live with jay_

lucy-och och och that hurts o o o the babys kicking ,come feel

_lucy placed jays hand on her stomache _

jay-wow thats amazing

lucy-i know and i wish i could let you feel all night but im tired and dad will freak if your here ,il tell him in the morning

jay-ok night babe

**I think was a longer chapter ,i also think i will wright mabey 14 or 15 chapters,still need name ideas here are the choices**

**Kat**

**summer**

**ellie**

**belle**

**let me know !**

**sorry this chapter kind of sucked! name ideas**


	12. my house

**CHAPTER 12 **

**I am moving this story to the 33rd week sorry if its to fast.i will be needing name ideas so just tell me the ideas via review.**

**think i will wright mabey 14 or 15 chapters,still need name ideas here are the choices**

**kat belle ellie summer**

_it has been 4 weeks since lucy told her dad,jane and peter that she was moving to the other side of had been very understanding consdering she now hated jay and she would miss her best friend._

_the next day lucy would move ._

Ian-lucy diner!

lucy-ok,ok ill be right down!

Jane-Ian wheres the remote!

Ian-under the sofa!

jane-fond it thanks!

Ian-Lucy hurry up!

Lucy-I said im coming !  
peter-can we all stop shouting please

_it was 6pm and diner time in the beals ,ian was grumpy because lucys was moving in with the boy whp knocked her up._

Lucy-pass the mapel syrup

peter-mapel syrpe?

lucy-yeh are you death?

peter-no but mapel syrpe seriously!

lucy-whats wrong with mapel syrpe?

jane-honey what peters trying to say is why do you want mypel syrpe for cottage pie?

lucy-duh cravings can get werid!

peter-what ever !

_lucy rolled her eyes at here goody goody brother_

lucy-dont what ever me you goody goody

_peter rolled his eyes at his crazy looney tune of a sister_

peter-what ever

lucy-what ever

peter-what ever

Ian-ok you two cut it out

peter-lucy started it

lucy-no i never you ditd

peter-no you did

lucy-you did

peter-you did

Ian-i dont care who strarted it im finishing it

_lucy grumbled and went up stairs_

_lucy-night dad,jane ,brother!_

_Ian-night_

_jane-night luce_

_Peter-night_

_the next morning lucy woke to the usal bolt of neasuse and ran to the bathroom and puked out her guts ,it was only 8.30am and to make matters worse it was a sunday tomorrow was the end of the summer holidays and the begaining of lucys last school year._

**Knock knock**

Lucy-come in

jane-morning ,i just wandered if you would like some breakfast

lucy-well is there any ice cream and brown sauce

jane-well if thats what you want then i guese i can get it

lucy-thanks

jane-no problem

_after lucy dressed in a blue pair of loose joggys and a sky blue Vneck and ate her icey treat she packed her book and pjammas from last night ._

Ian-lucy Jays here

lucy-ill be down when i finish tapeing the boxes and labeling them

Ian-its ok he coming up

jay-Hy babez give is a kiss then

_lucy kissed jay quickly but passiontly and turned to leave the room_

jay-where are you going

lucy-to pee,the babbies useing my bladder as a squeeze toy

jay- ok then ill take these boxes to the van

_after 20 tolite trips and all boxes where in the van they called taxi and said there good byes_

lucy-bye every one

Ian-bye lucy ,listen to me youll always be my little girl

lucy-thanks dad

jane -bye lucy

lucy-jane i want you to know you where like a mother to me

jane-aww lucy thats sweet ill lreally miss you

lucy-ill miss you ,bye peter

peter-bye

lucy-peter your my brother i want us to be light best freinds call me tomorrow ok,because i will miss you

peter-gee that was nice luce

lucy-dont metion it

lucy-bye bye bobby ill see you soon ok

bobby-bye bye lucy

lucy-oh laur ill always calll you and Email you ok

lauren-of course luce and ill come see you every satuarday i promise

lucy-and ill see you at school for another month before i leave ok

lauren-love you luce

_one bye one they share a hug then they get in the car and leave soon they arrive and order a take away._

jay-are you ok

lucy-yea..h

jay-are you crying

lucy-no i have a somthing in my eye

jay-ok then

lucy-i cant belive i have a house my own house.

jay-well belive it because your growing up and this only the first step baby and ill promise to stay with you for every step and to prove that ,i want you to marry me,will you marry me

_lucy turned around and he was down on one knee holding out a gold ring with a huge dimond on it._

_**...**_

_**i think this was a good chapter and only 3 to go**_

_**ellie ,belle,kat summer pick the name**_


	13. No you are not!

**CHAPTER 13**

**I am keeping this story at the 33week sorry if its to fast. **

_previously on lovebug_

_lucy turned around and he was down on one knee holding out a gold ring with a huge dimond on it._

Jay-so will you marry me

_lucy felt tears welling up in her eyes_

_lucy-of course i will_

_Jay slid the ring on her finger_

_lucy-its prefect_

_the baby began to kick_

_lucy-and i think your daughter agrees_

_2weeks later _

_Lucy and jay have invited,Ian,Jane,peter,lauren, to diner to tell them_

_Ian-_whats this all about dear

jane-yeah dont keep us in suspense

Lucy-were engaded!

peter-well thats

jane-so ...

lauren-amazing

jane-engadend!

lucy- yeah we are gettingt married in 6months

jay-and the baby is due will be deliveried on wedensday i cant wait

lucy-me neither

jay-for the baby or to marry me

lucy-to marry you and have the baby

Ian-well dont get excetied because your not marring him

lucy-yes im and if you dont agree with my dessicion they go to fuck and stay away from my daughter and anyone else who is not happy do the same

Jane-well i dont side him

ian-but...

lauren-neither do i

peter-well i do i find the baby a stupid idea and marrying him even craizer

lucy-well fuck you two go on fuck off

ian-lets go peter...jane

jane stays silent

Ian-jane?

jane-goodbye ian

ian-hu good bye?...no no no no wait a blidy minute

peter-dad lets just go k

_ian and peter leave_

lucy-owwwww o o o allll

Lucy feels a sharp pain in her stomache

...

_**i think this was a good chapter but short ,the shortest yet**_


	14. pride and joy

**CHAPTER 14**

**I am changing this story at the 35week sorry if its to fast. **

_previously on lovebug_

lucy-owwwww o o o allll

Lucy feels a sharp pain in her stomache

...

Jay-are you ok

_every one is staring at lucy who is grabbing her stomache_

_lucy-um yeh its just kicking pretty hard_

_jane-are you sure_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_jane-lucy_

_lucy-yeh im sure100%_

_lauren-ok well its 8.15pm i need to be back at 8.30 to do my homework so if your ok then ill go _

_lucy-yeh im fine go get that homwork done_

_lauren leaves a fiver for the bill and leaves_

_jane-id better go to and dont worry you'r dad wont be near you nor me_

_..._

_..._

_Jay-yeh ok cool_

_Jane leaves a tenner for the bill and leaves_

_jay-are you ok...the truth_

_lucy-well actually i think im in labour_

_jay-OMG are you kidding me your going in for a cesearane on wedensday who can you be in labour _

_lucy-i dont know how all i know is i am and we need to get to manchester metertanty ward_

_jay-ok um ill get the car once i pay the bill _

_jay leaves a tenner on the table and a 3pounds tip,then they rush out to car and set of to the hospital_

_..._

jay-we need a weelchair here my fiaance is in labour

dr perzn-right this way mr brown and miss beale

_jay and lucy fowlled the midwife to the delivery room_

Lucy-im worried ,i was booked in for a C-section on wedensday because of the babys increasing size so how can i be in labour

dr perzn-it can happen

lucy-well what do we do

dr prezen-you are 9cm along so its to late to get you in thearter so we will get you in a gown and prepare to deliver natutally

lucy-(gulp) ok

jay-sure

3minutes later

Dr perzn-ok lucy push

lucy-aaaaaaaaaaaaoooooo

dr perzen-ok shes crowning

lucy-aaaaaaaaa

dr-perzen-one more push lucy

lucy-i cant

jay-yes you can do it for our daughter

lucy-

_lucys feels the presure relive its self_

_baby-waaawaaa waaa waa_

_lucy felt a tear well up in her eyes as her babys crying echoed through the room,and she knew from then on that her daugher was the most important thing in the the crying stopped and the docter took her away_

_lucy-where are you taking her_

_dr perzen-to a special care baby unit of premeture babys _ or scbuopb

_PREMATURE that word stuck to lucy like glue ,here prize pession could die and i would be all her falt_

**so what do you think good bad long short fast slow let me know next chapter up soon**


	15. happy ending but her lifes just begining

**CHAPTER 15**

**I am changing this story at the 35week sorry if its to fast. **

_previously on lovebug_

_lucy felt a tear well up in her eyes as her babys crying echoed through the room,and she knew from then on that her daugher was the most important thing in the the crying stopped and the docter took her away_

_lucy-where are you taking her_

_dr perzen-to a special care baby unit of premeture babys _ or scbuopb

_PREMATURE that word stuck to lucy like glue ,here prize pession could die and i would be all her falt_

**...**

1 hour after the birth

DR perzen-Ms beale ,mr brown

lucy and jay looked up terror in there eyes

dr-perzen-you can see her know

lucy-shes ok

dr-perzen-shes stable and feeding from the tubes ,so we will let you both home tomorrow,she has been relised to a cot in the nurseray D2 she weighs 5lbs 7oz

jay-oh thank goodness

...

NurseSpring-This is your baby girl beale

Lucy-Oh no,Baby girl beale brown

_Lucy and Jay stood for a while staring at her perfect features ,Jays eyes,Lucy hair._

_nurseSpring-have you thought of names_

_Lucy-Ellie_

_Jay-Ellie Summer_

_Lucy-Perfect_

_LucyandJay-Ellie Summer Beale Brown_

_NurseSpring-Lovely_

_Nurse Spring left _

_Lucy-Oh my god,we forgot to phone Jane and lauren_

_10minutes later 5pink balloons 2big bears and 3pink bags where pushed through the door along with Jane and lauren_

Lauren-Oh My God luce Congratulations,is it a girl right enough

Lucy-Yeh ,Ellie Summer

Jane-what an amazing name ,just right for an amazing girl,you to are so lucky

Jay-gee Mrs Beale thats real nice

Jane-right ill go get some tea,lauren lets go,jay come and help

_jane pushes them out the room_

lucy-weird

knock,knock,lucy looks up to see Peter scuffing his feet and staring at the floor

Lucy-Peter

Peter-lucy im so sorry i dont think ,its wrong its ...its...its just...

lucy-shut up you gooseberry and come meet your neice

peter-Oh ... well shes up really beautifull,dose she have a name

lucy-Ellie,Ellie summer beale brown

_Peter Glances down to the gift in his hand then he lifts it extremly cute dress for the baby and a card and huge chocolate bar for lucy with a bow tied around_

_Lucy-Oh peter you shouldnt have ,Oh that dress is so pink and buffy and fluffy i love it thank you._

_The twins hug as Jay comes in and holds his little princess ,when the twins let go jay goes and kissing lucy,and peter marches up and kisses laurenXX_

_Jane-Ah young love_

_**THE END**_

_**i Will write a sequal called love lasts forever.**_

_**review,love my readers aka Eastendersgirl5 miss Galxo,Caroline Inspired me to drum and all you other who didnt review xxx**_

_**I Twilight of eastenders xxxxxx**_

_**Thats all folks**_


End file.
